Las esperadas Vacaciones
by ifrit leonheart
Summary: in that chapter toca la tarea de limpiar despues de esa fiesta y van a pasar cosas muy locas
1. Default Chapter

"Las esperadas Vacaciones"  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Ya habían terminado las clases y comenzaba el esperado verano, por lo menos así lo veía Ron quien estaba muy alegre de volver a su hogar, pero Harry lo veía de otra manera muy distinta a la de su querido amigo Ron por que sabía que tenía que volver a casa de sus malévolos tíos, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera.  
  
-que pasa?-le preguntó Ron a Harry quien estaba todavía acostado en su confortable y suave cama.-Harry se quedó callado como si no escuchase la voz de su amigo.  
  
Después de un pequeño momento de silencio respondió con una voz un poco angustiada. -Se que han terminado las clases- dijo- pero con solo pensar de volver a esa casa se me revuelve el estomago.  
  
-Clámate!, amigo-dijo- Ron con una voz segura-. Se que odias ir a casa de tus tíos pero tu buen amigo Ron tiene una propuesta que hacerte.  
  
Harry que todavía pensaba en la cara que pondrían sus tíos al verlo de vuelta en casa, sobre todo su patético y gruñón tío Vernon, y le dijo a Ron- de que se trata esa propuesta con un tono poco amigable, Ron se acercó a Harry y le dijo- Se que no te gusta estar un casa de tus tío por eso quiero invitarte a que pases el verano en mi casa- que dices? -Le preguntó a Harry quien lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry al oír esto se puso inmediatamente de pié como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría en todo su cuerpo.- de verdad?-agregó harry- me invitarías a pasar el verano en tu casa?- Ron le respondió con un gesto con la cabeza y luego dijo- espero que a tus tíos no les importe verdad?. - no creo que les importe, además se pondrían muy felices al saber que no pasaré las vacaciones con ellos y eso a mi también me alegra-dijo Harry con un tono de voz muy alegre.-gracias le dijo con una sonrisa y los dos se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte.-bueno dijo Ron- a empacar nuestras cosas por que hoy nos iremos a casa-dijo-muy casi dando un grito.  
  
Sacaron todas sus cosas de la pieza y las pusieron dentro sus respectivos baúles. Recorrieron hasta el último rincón de la habitación para ver si no se les quedaba nada. Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras con todas sus cosas al hombro, incluso hasta los pesados baúles pero era tanta la alegría que tenían que pareciera que llevaran los baúles vacíos. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal donde todos los alumnos empezaban a abandonar el lugar, en unos pocos minutos todo quedó en silencio, ni el más mínimo ruido se escuchaba dentro. Mientras tanto afuera Harry y Ron se alejaban a grandes pasos cuando una voz muy dulce y femenina los llamaba con un tono enojado, era Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta con cara de asustados y vieron a Hermione parada con las manos en la cintura y dijo firmemente- Y ustedes no se despiden?- Harry respondió al instante- es que todavía estamos con sueño, mintió Harry, este le dio un golpe con el codo a Ron para que dijera algo.- Ha..si de verdad tenemos tanto sueños que se nos olvidó despedirnos de nuestra querida amiga-agregó Ron, pero Hermione que todavía estaba un poco enojada.- el año ha pasada demasiado rápido y es tiempo de irnos a casa y descansar-dijo con un tono ya mas agradable- a si que adiós y que lo pasen bien en sus vacaciones y escríbanme de vez en cuando ya?. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y a Ron y se alejó.- Harry y Ron le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con voz de inocentes- Adiós hermi y que te vaya bien.  
  
-Casi la cagamos-dijo Ron a Harry quien todavía seguía mirando el cuerpo de Hermione que se iba perdiendo poco a poco en la densa niebla de la mañana.  
  
Ron le hablaba a Harry pero este todavía seguía mirando a Hermione sin percatarse de que Ron le hablaba.-Harry dijo Ron dando un grito tan fuerte que le provocó un dolor de garganta. Harry dio cuenta de que Ron le hablaba y dijo- ha.. que.. perdona es que estaba un poco distraido,- que me decías?- Ron lo miró un poco enojado y dijo- vi el auto de mi padre que venía bajando de las nubes a si que veámonos, y los dos caminaros hasta donde se encontraba el auto volador.(Se acuerdan? era un viejo Ford Anglia).  
  
Subieron al coche y se fueron a casa.  
Ja ja j aja hola soy ifrit leonheart y soy nuevo este capitulo lo escribí para eliminar el ocio.( y este capitulo es mas corto que la p... de un pajaro j aja) se que está malisimo pero el segundo capitulo será mucho mejor por que harry y Ron aprovechando de que sus padres salieron de vacaciones hacen una fista en la casa y dejan la cagada junto a otros personajes ja jajaja es obvio ya tienen 16 años en mi historia por que todavía son unos pendejos aja ja.  
  
Chao se despide Ifrit Leonheart. 


	2. Va a quedar la cagada en la casa de Ron

"Las esperadas Vacaciones"  
  
Capitulo 2: Va a quedar la cagada en la casa de Ron  
Mientras emprendían el esperado vuelo a casa en el maltratado y viejo Ford Anglia, el padre de Ron el Señor Weasly estaba muy contento de que el "gran" Harry Potter pasara las vacaciones en su modesta y pero acogedora casa. Mientras seguían volando a casa Ron, que iba sentado en el asiento trasero junto a Harry no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que despegaron de Hogwarts, Harry lo miraba extrañado, sabía que tenía algo preparado para que las vacaciones no fueran aburridas.-Harry dijo- que pasa amigo, en que estas pensando?. Ron seguía callado y casi murmurando dijo la palabra "PERFECTO", mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Cuando lleguemos a casa te cuento mi gran plan para pasar las vacaciones, de seguro te encantará-dijo Ron a su extrañado y alegre amigo. Harry sonrió y se acomodó bien en el asiento y los dos se quedaron dormidos hasta llegar a casa. Cuando abrieron los ajos algo pesados todavía por el sueño Harry divisó la modesta y acogedora casa de Ron que se veía a pocos metros de ellos. Segundos mas tarde aterrizaron cerca de cochera que estaba un poco maltratada por el tiempo pero lo importante era que todavía se sostenía en pié. Harry y Ron se bajaron muy rápido y estiraron un poco las piernas que venían muy acalambradas producto del largo viaje. Sacaron sus cosas de la maletera del viejo auto y se dirigieron hacia la casa, en la puerta principal se encontraba la mamá de Ron para darles una calurosa bienvenida.  
  
- Hola Ron y Harry- dijo la madre de Ron.- me alegro muchísimo que vengas a nuestra casa- agregó rápidamente- pero lastima que hoy nos vamos de vacaciones y tú y Ron tendran que quedarse con Fred y George en casa. Harry que no entendía mucho lo que pasaba le pregunto a Ron- supongo que tu mamá y tu papá se van de vacaciones?-correcto afirmó Ron y Harry empezaba a entender poco a poco los planes de su amigo Ron Weasly. Bueno no se queden allí parados y pasen, pero dejen las cosas en la pieza de Ron-dijo la Señora Weasly muy alegre por la llegada de su hijo y su amigo Harry. Los dos chicos corrieron por las escaleras hasta la pieza de Ron, mientras subían Harry vio a Ginny que abría la puerta de su cuarto dejando una pequeña abertura para ver a Harry quien subía corriendo, pero no se fijó en ella. Al llegar al cuarto de Ron dejaron todas sus cosas cerca de un viejo closet que había a un costado de la cama, Ron puso la jaula de Scabbers en un velador la dejó un poco de comida y bajó corriendo con Harry para almorzar. Mientras almorzaban Ron le preguntaba a su madre que a que hora del día se irían de viaje, la madre le dijo que se iban a las cinco en punto, al oír esto Ron se le marcó una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, Harry o miraba y veía reflejado en sus ojos que el plan de Ron estaba saliendo a la perfección. Después de almorzar muy rápido y beber mucho jugo de calabaza los dos muchachos subieron hasta el cuarto de Ron, cerraron la puerta y Ron en voz baja le dijo a harry- ahora te voy a contar mi majestuoso plan, con una sonrisa entre dientes le dijo a Harry que cuando sus padres se fueran él y sus hermanos Fred y George harían la mejor fiesta que se ha hecho en la casa de los Weasly y que él secretamente antes de partir de Hogwarts les dejó invitaciones a toda la casa de Gryffindor y a algunos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aunque a los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no los conocían bien pero Ron con una voz malévola dijo- mientras mas gente mejor. -Harry con una voz burlona dijo- te faltó Slytherin y los dos estallaron a carcajadas. Mientras seguían burlándose de la casa de Slytherin, Ron dijo- pobre Draco Malfoy handará como awebonado solo en su casa, y mas aburrido que es señor Filch, mientras los dos se reían del pobre Draco y el señor Filch, unos ruidos detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Ron hicieron que estos callaran inmediatamente, corrieron velozmente hacia la puerta, la abrieron y encontraron a Ginny espiando. Ginny que estaba roja de vergüenza miró a Ron y a Harry les dijo- Hola!, como les va yo solo estaba buscando una canica que se me había caído por aquí.- Ron un poco enojado le dijo- y desde cuando tu juegas con canicas? Ron la miró frunciendo el entrecejo y un poco alterado dijo- Responde no te quedes callada. En ese momento Harry le dijo a Ron- no seas tan duro con ella, además supongo que también estará en la fiesta?.-Ron dijo en un tono mas alegre- supongo que si pero no le digas ninguna palabra a mamá esta bien?- Ginny que estaba roja de vergüenza dijo- bue.. Bueno y se fue a su cuarto. En ese momento Se oyó la voz del señor y la señora Weasly que decían- Niños nos vamos!, Ron y Harry bajaron apresuradamente para despedirse, cuando llegaron abajo estaba el padre de Ron parado en la puerta y la madre estaba esperando despedir a su hijo. -Tus hermanos llegarán enseguida le dijo la madre a Ron, Ron le dio un beso al igual que Harry y salieron a la cochera para despedirse del señor Weasly, Ron le dio un fuerte abrazo al igual que Harry. La señora y el señor Weasly subieron al coche volador y despegaron, cuando ya se alejaban el padre de Ron le gritó - Hijo acuérdate, nada de perras hasta después de las once!!!. Harry y Ron se reían a carcajadas en el piso no podían aguantar la risa hasta que llegaron sus hermanos Fred y Gerge. - de que se ríen dijo Fred- no de nada dijo Ron quien todavía se seguía riendo.- George dijo ya paren las ricitas que tenemos mucho en que trabajar hoy por que en la noche vamos a dejar la cagáaaaaaaaaaaa-gritó hasta que sus pulmones no dieron mas. Esa tarde fue unas de las que Harry nunca olvidaría, estaban haciendo los preparativos como: limpiar un poco la casa, comprar comida para la fiesta. (ustedes saben ramitas, papas fritas etc..). Fred abrió un pequeño bar que tenía el señor Weasly aun que estaba un poco en mal estado y sucio. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y dijo- wuau.. Chicos miren esto!!- gritó a los demás que estaban cerca haciendo una que otra tarea para terminar justo a las 10:00 en punto. El primero en acercarse fue George, luego lo hizo Harry y por último Ron. Los chicos miraron el pequeño bar y al ver gran cantidad de botellas con distintos lógos y letras los cuatro al mismo tiempo dijeron- Wuaaaauuu.. -George dijo en un tono fuerte- ya estamos bastante grandes para tomar jugo de calabaza esto le vendrá muy bien a la fiesta. Refiriéndose a la gran variedad de licores que había en el bar.-Fred enseguida dijo- creen que papá se de cuenta si le sacamos todo esto?-dijo algo preocupado.-calma agregó Ron- yo creo que no se debe acordar que tiene esto aquí, abriendo una botella que en la etiqueta decía: Bodka 100% Ruso, otra que decia: pisco "el embrujo" 35°, y así siguieron hasta sacar la última botella del bar. - Donde está Ginny?- preguntó Harry algo extrañado.- yo la mande a que preparara jugo de calabaza dijo Fred sonriendo.-Te dije que no tomaríamos jugo de calabaza dijo George algo enojado.- calmante de seguro que estos licores quedaran muy bien mezclados con jugo de calabaza dijo Fred rápidamente.- ho.. De verdad, no se me había ocurrido dijo George un poco mas tranquilo.  
  
Y así se les pasó la tarde, preparando tragos estaba Fred, George mientras tanto subía al ático donde su padre tenía una gran variedad de objetos muggles. George buscada una radio que tenía su padre guardado en aquel lugar, revolvió todo el lugar hasta que por fin la encontró. Harry estaba colgando algunos adornos para la fiesta, tales como luces, la bolita de cristal que da vuelta y muchas cosas mas. Hasta que por fin todo quedó arreglado y los muchachos se fueron a dar una ducha y arreglarse un poco para la fiesta. Ya eran las 9:50 cuando se encontraban Fred, George, Ron y Harry todo ya listos perfumados y arreglados para la fiesta, estaban hablando en el comedor donde era el lugar mas amplio para realizar la fiesta, cuando de pronto los cuatro chicos vieron una figura femenina bajar por la escalera. El lugar de la escalera estaba un poco oscuro y no alcanzaban a ver de quien se trataba. A la luz salió Ginny con unos jeans apretados y un peto negro, con un aspecto un poco gótico. (Maldición no se como describirla, no soy demasiado experto en estas cosas). El peto le alzaba un poco los pechos y con los labios pintados del mismo color que el peto, se veía espectacular. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con cara de idiotas al ver a Ginny quien ya no era la niñita inocente de antes y con una voz femenina dijo- hola chicos, les gusta?. Los cuatro chicos todavía no podían creer que era la inocente Ginny y se quedaron paralizados. Ginny dijo dirigiéndose a Harry te gusta como me veo?, pero el chico seguía paralizado como si Ginny lo había petrificado. - Te. ves.preciosa dijo Harry que trataba de recobrar el aliento, Ginny se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Harry. Fred y George que todavía estaban un poco atontados dijeron al mismo tiempo- Esa es nuestra hermanita!!, en un tono de felicitación y Ron agregó- con que eso estabas haciendo en tu pieza he?. Ginny respondió con un rapidísimo si! Unos minutos mas tardes cuando todos se encontraban un poco más despiertos sonó un toc...toc en la puerta. Ron la abrió y era nada más que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.  
  
-Ron dijo inmediatamente- te ves preciosa, mientras los muchachos le gritaban a Ron que con quien estaba hablando-Ron dijo alegremente- chicos ha llegado Hermione y atrás la sigue una larga fila de chicas y chicos a si que no los hagamos esperar. Ron hizo pasar a Hermione a la casa y también a toda la gente que se encaminaba hacia la fiesta. En ese momento y después deque los chicos saludaran a Hermione empezó a entrar mucha gente a la casa, entre ellos estaba Oliver Wood el capitán del equipo de quidditch, Colin Creevey, Neville y posupuesto la hermosa Hermione, Ginny y varias chicas más. Pero en total habían unas 30 persnas en la modesta casa de Ron que ahora parecía una tremenda "Discoteque". (j aja las weas que se me ocurren). Unos treinta minutos después todo era baile, risas, bromas y además tragos, afuera en el patio Fred y Oliver preparaban unos tremendos y jugosos trozos de carne acompañado por supuesto de un par de cervezas bien heladas. Dentro de la casa todo era alegría y estalló mas aún cuando Ron puso una canción que hizo que todos se pusieran a bailar atraídos por el ritmo,(no voy a decir que música ponían por que capas que algunos no les guste). Pero Harry y Ron estaban ocupados probando el delicioso jugo de calabaza con Bodka que al parecer estaba demasiado bueno,- esta es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido-dijo Ron a Harry y este le respondió con una notable sonrisa. -Espero que tu mamá no se entere de esto-gritaba Harry por que la musica no dejaba escuchar muy bien.- No te preocupes dijo Ron a su amigo tengo todo bajo control. Y así seguía la fiesta, unos pocos tomándose hasta el agua del florero, otros habían subido hacia las habitaciones con algunas chicas, vamos ustedes ya saben o no? Y otros se encontraban en el patio comiendo y bebiendo hasta no dar mas. Oliver y Colin jugaban a quien se tomaba mas vasos de pisco al seco. Neville se había ido al cuarto de Ron con una chica que no recuerdo bien su nombre, hasta en la pieza de Fred escuchaban unos tremendos gemidos como si estuvieran matando a algún animal.(ustedes ya saben porqué j aja ja), George no se cansaba de arrojar petardos desde el segundo piso haciendo que calleran en los vasos de algunos chicos y al momento de estallar dejaban a medio mundo mojado con licor, Justin quien también estaba invitado a la fiesta penetró en el cuarto de Percy el hermano de Ron, pero este no se encontraba en casa por que andaba de viaje en Rumania, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con que todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio. Se acercó a la cama y extendió la mano por debajo y sacó un pequeño baúl, lo miró y lo abrió sin saber que había dentro pero se llevó una gran sorpresa y con un gran grito dijo-Genial justo lo que andaba buscando!, dentro de ese baúl había una colección completa de revistas de dudosa reputación (playboy por si algunos no entienden), al ver estas revistas llamó a varios chicos mas quienes estaban alucinados al ver esto, se sorprendían por que eran de los chicos rechazados por todas las mujeres y esta era la única manera de...ya saben..  
  
En otro lugar de la casa para ser mas específicos, en el cuarto de Ron se encontraba Neville con una chica se estaban besando y tocando, Neville la acostó en la cama y le dijo con voz de galán.-Relajate nena y dejate llevar, los dos se acostaron pero en ese momento cuando la chica miró el velador vio una gran rata, era Scabbers la mascota de Ron y la chica gritó asustada,-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!, se levantó tan rápido que a Neville lo tiró hacia la pared este se dio un golpe seco y le cayeron todos los libros de Ron en la cabeza, a Neville de le habían arruinado sus planes y no supo mas hasta el otro día.  
  
En otro lugar de la casa Oliver y Colin ya se encontraban viendo visiones tanto tomar, los dos estaban abrazados y se decian.- Somos amigos, o no somos amigos en un tono ebrio,(me dieron ganas de tomar. jugo j aja ja a) habían tomado tanto que no se podían las piernas, para ser exactos no se podían ni el cuerpo. Harry quien había aceptado bailar con Ginny pensaba.- Que buena está la hermana de Ron y yo que la veía como una cabra chica. Ron quien estaba bailando con Hermione hizo un sonido con la mano y de pronto la música se cambió automáticamente y se escuchó una canción de un tipo romántica y las luces se bajaron hasta quedar un poco oscuro, solo iluminaba la luz de la luna. Harry miró a Ron un poco nervioso por el hecho de que estaba bailando con Ginny pero Harry se sentía incomodo por que sabía que Ginny se sentía atraída por él, Ron le guiño un ojo como diciéndole que se tranquilizara. Por otro lado Ron se sentía muy a gusto bailando con Hermione, bueno a Ron siempre le parecía demasiado atractiva su amiga. Así se les pasó la noche hasta que en la casa de Ron toda las piezas estaban completamente desordenadas sobre todo las camas. El piso de comedor estaba hecho un desastre, en el patio habían varios chicos tirados sin poder mover ni siquiera un dedo. Oliver y Colin estaban durmiendo en un pequeño sofá abrazados, se veían tan chistosos. En la pieza de Ron todavía seguía tirado en el piso Neville a quien le habían caído los pesados libros de la escuela de Ron. En la mesa donde estaban no habían ningún rastro de las botellas de licor del señor Weasly, Harry estaba dormido en la cama de Ginny y a su lado estaba tambien ella con una cara de alegría tremenda.(quien sabe por qué j aja ja). En otra habitación estaba Ron en la cama de su hermano George junto a Hermione pero lo que Ron no sabía era de que cuando Hermione estaba dormida pegaba puñetazos como si estubiera peliando con alguien, al pobre Ron le tenía un ojo morado y estaba a punto de botarlo de la cama pero Ron no sentía los golpes debido a que nunca había ingerido alguna bebida alcohólica y esa noche había sido su primera vez, bastaba con un trago para que quedara mariado pero no se tomó solo un trago, yo diría que fueron mas.  
  
Cuándo los rayos del sol empezaban a penetrar la demolida y silenciosa casa de Ron todo era quejidos como.- Me duele la cabeza!...haaay.(cual de las dos cabezas j aja ja), otros que apenas podían hablar decían,- Donde estoy?, otros daban gritos de horror cuando se daban vuelta y veían con quien habían pasado la noche. Poco a poco fueron despertando uno por uno hasta que todos estaban levantados y con los ojos hinchados y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. George quien el que tenía mejor aspecto llevaba a la puerta a los invitados que ya empezaban a abandonar la casa y con una voz muy animada les decía.- Nos vemos hasta la siguiente fiesta. Poco a poco se fue vaciando la casa hasta que solo quedaban George, Fred, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny y así terminó la súper fiesta que Ron y sus hermanos habían planeado con tanto cuidado para que sus padres no se enteraran.  
° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
Espero que les haya gustado la fiesta ja a ja, han ido a una fiesta así? Yo no. He estado haciendo este capitulo empleando muchas cosas que he visto j aja j aja j aja y ademas me inspiré en una película asi que no crean que yo soy así.  
  
Chao se despide Ifrit Leonheart. 


	3. Demonios nooooo¡

Las esperadas Vacaciones  
  
Capitulo 3: ¡¡Demonios noooooooooooo!!  
Después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, la casa de los Weasly había quedado hecha un desastre como si un gran tornado hubiera pasado por ese lugar, llegaría tarde o temprano la tarea de limpiar lo cual a nadie le agrada por que simplemente te rebajaba inmediatamente el ánimo lo sucio y destrozado que quedó aquel lugar. Ron estaba un poco alterado porque tenían que limpiar lo mas rápido posible y dejar todo como estaba debido a que el señor y la señora Weasly llegarían ese mismo día pero como a las 5:00. -Mierda decía Ron al ver con unos ojos como platos la cagada que habían dejado con su gran fiesta, aunque no puedo negar que estuvo muy buena- le decía a Harry quien todavía no sabía donde estaba parado.- Que.pasa donde estoy y con quien anduve anoche decía con una voz que apenas se oía. Al decir estas palabras Ginny que estaba detrás de Harry y con las mejillas un poco coloradas -dijo- la pasamos muy bien Harry nunca me había divertido tanto. (Se que algunas personas me van a matar pero no se preocupen es solo una historia j aja ja).  
  
- He?... Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando oyó esto y enseguida le susurró a Ron en la oreja-oye tu hermana todavía no se le pasa el efecto del alcohol o tuvo un sueño?, pero Ginny alcanzó a escuchar y roja de rabia como si fuera a explotar salió corriendo a su pieza y la cerró de un gran portazo y votó como tres cuadros que estaban colgados en la muralla.-no, tu si estuviste con mi hermana toda la noche bailando y no sé que otras cosa mas habrás hecho-dijo-Ron con una voz firme.-Harry un poco extrañado -dijo- chucha tan necesitado estaba parece que la cagué.-Pero no importa capas que Ginny se aprovechó de que yo tomé un vaso de ese trago que preparó Fred- dijo rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar algo. (ya ven lo que le pasó a Harry, así que no tomen mucho cuando vayan a fiestas y menos cosas preparadas por cualquier weon). Hasta los gnomos que estaban en el jardín estaban ebrios porque a Fred se le olvidó llevarse la botella de cerveza que estaba en una mesita en el patio y como los gnomos no son para nada tranquilos no les quedó mas que beber.(iba a decir para nada de weones pero suena muy feo).-Basta de hablar de aquel tema y pongámonos a limpiar este desorden por que si mamá llega y ve esto no estaré vivo para contarlo-dijo Ron un poco preocupado.  
  
-Pero no vas a creer que limpiaremos esta pocilga solo tú y yo verdad?- añadió Harry que todavía estaba pensando si sería verdad lo que le dijo Ginny.-Nos repartiremos el trabajo y así terminaremos mas rápido-dijo Ron que todavía no se recuperaba por completo, llenó sus pulmones con aire y gritó fuertemente- Tenemos que limpiar esta casa y rápido!!. George que estaba durmiendo en el sofá que estaba detrás de Ron se incorporó de un gran salto pero todavía con un poco de sueño y dijo- Por si no se dan cuenta no podemos usar nuestras varitas así que empecemos de una buena vez y limpiemos este desorden. Hermione tampoco se salvó de limpiar, a Ron no le importó que fuera la invitada de la fiesta, pero no le dieron mucho trabajo.-Maldición estas manchas del piso son muy difíciles de sacar, creo que debemos utilizar nuestras varitas acuérdense que las podemos utilizar en caso emergencia-dijo- George. -Pero no creo que en estos casos podamos utilizarlas acuérdense que solo son en casos de extrema emergencia dijo-Hermione a quien no le gustaba hacer caso omiso a las reglas. Pasó un rato y todos estaban exhaustos, pero en ese momentó se escuchó un ruido muy sospechoso en la habitación de Ron, Harry y Hermione lo escucharon perfectamente.-Que fue eso?-preguntó Harry a Hermione.-No lo sé pero vamos a averiguar, subieron velozmente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ron abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Dobby que estaba jugando con Scabbers.- Ha eras tu -dijo- Harry muy alegre,-tu nos serviras de ayuda para limpiar todo esto que dices me ayudaras-dijo Harry a Dobby con una voz tierna.-Quiere que le ayude a limpiar todo este desorden supongo que con mi magia dijo- Dobby.-Sí exacto afirmó Harry puedes?. -Claro que puedo señor pero estoy un poco aburrido y le diré algo. Si me atrapa haré lo que usted me dice, es que estoy un poco aburrido sabe?.-Ho vamos Dobby no seas infantil y ayudanos ahora porfavor, ya? Decia Harry acercándose poco a poco a la cama donde Dobby estaba sentado, Harry miró a Hermione, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se abalanzaron contra él pero Dobby era demasiado rápido y con un rápido movimiento ya estaba en la puerta. Harry cayó de cabeza en la cama, se dio vuelta rápidamente pero Hermione le cayó encima y los dos quedaron en una dudosa posición.- Maldito Dobby-dijo-Hermione me las va a pagar, bajó rápidamente por la escalera y detrás venía Harry y los dos le gritaron a los demás que estaban limpiando.- Atrapen a ese maldito elfo!!, si lo agarran el limpiará todo este desorden. Al oír esto esto Fred y George dijeron- Este va a ser un día muy entretenido y con una risa malévola se abalanzaron contra Dobby, pero Dobby dio un gran salto, Fred y Geroge cayeron encima de la mesa de la cocina y se arrastraron con ella dándose un gran golpe y la muralla se estremeció por completa.-Nooo!!-gritaron los dos porque con tal azote todos los platos que estaban en un mueble se les vinieron encima provocando un gran estruendo.  
  
-Maldición ese elfo maldito va a ser difícil de atrapar-dijo- Fred sobándose la cabeza.-Si pero somos 6 personas yo creo que demás lo atrapamos antes de que llegue mamá-dijo-George con esperanza. Dobby se dirigió al comedor donde estaba Ron mirándolo y una voz ronca dijo- Te atraparé no importa lo que haga. Y se abalanzó sobre el elfo, este corrió por todo el comedor mientras Ron corría detrás de él destruyendo todo a su paso. El elfo mientras corría iba cantando una canción para burlarse de Ron.-No me puedes atrapar, y si no lo haces rápido tu mamá te castigará. Harry quien también empezó a perseguirlo trataba de agarrarlo pero como el elfo era bastante pequeño se escabullía por todos lados de la casa, el elfo corrió hacia hermione mientras en su persecución iban Harry y Ron los dos dieron un salto para atraparlo, el elfo se corrió rápidamente y.-haaaaaa!! Los dos chicos cayeron sobre hermione empujándola y la pobre quedó toda desparramada, lo único que se veía era tres cuerpos todos enredados por causa del gran impacto. El elfo que estaba muerto de la risa subió al segundo piso se dirigió hacia la puerta de la pieza de Ginny cantando y riendo.se escuchó un gran "BAM" que provenía del segundo piso el pobre elfo quedó pegado en la muralla por que Ginny inconscientemente abrió la puerta de su habitación y el pobre elfo no alcanzó a verla y le dio en plena cabeza y quedó viendo pajaritos.  
  
Al despertar Dobby se vió envuelto en amarras y estaban todos a su alrededor viendolo, Harry estaba todo desordenado y un poco rasmillado, Ron todavía se agarraba la cabeza producto del dolor (la cabeza de arriba no vayan a pensar mal), Hermione tenía todo su lindo pelo desordenado y le dolía todo su lindo cuerpo y por último Fred y George todavía se sacaban pedazos de platos rotos del cuerpo.  
  
-Te hemos atrapado -dijo- Harry muy cansado, ahora cumplirás tu palabra.  
  
-Está bien pero señor no puedo hacer nada si usted no me desata-agregó- Dobby que se estaba poniendo azul porque lo habían amarrado demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Con cuidado con mi bracito-dijo-Dobby.  
  
-Ya está, no seas escandaloso y ahora limpia esto por favor antes de que llegue la señora Weasly quieres?-dijo Ron muy exhausto y un poco sucio tanto revolcarse.  
  
- Yo me iré a bañar-dijo- Harry se dio media vuelta y subió a buscar ropa limpia.  
  
Despues Ron, Fred y George estaban es sus respectivos cuartos buscando ropa limpia para ducharse, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en una banca de madera un tanto dañada por los años a conversar. (ja jaja ustedes saben cosas de mujeres acerca de los chicos y etc.).  
  
-A que persona del colegio encuentras atractivo?-le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.  
  
-He.no lo sé creo que a Harry-contestó enrojecida-por que el tiene algo que cada vez que lo veo me pongo un poco nerviosa, cada vez que veo al chico con el pelo desordenado lentes redondos, su piel blanca como la nieve y además es muy valiente, pero creo que no tengo oportunidad con él.-dijo- un poco amargada. -Por qué?-preguntó hermione con curiosidad.Ginny no dijo nada por unos minutos y habló un poco triste.-Por que a él parece que le gusta la buscadora de Ravenclaw.su nombre es Cho. En ese momento Hermione oyó a Harry que se dirigía hacia ellas, rápidamente las dos pusieron una cara de cómo si nada ubiera pasado. Harry salió corriendo al patio y les dijo-acaban de llegar y menos mal que Dooby nos ayudó-dijo Harry con una voz muy acelerada.  
  
Los tres entraron a la casa y ahí estaban la señora y el señor Weasly con sus maletas, mientrs Ron, Fred y George los saludaban.-Como estas mamá-dijo Fred con una voz muy inocente. -Harry!!-dijo el papá de Ron al verlo entra a la casa.-Me alegro mucho de verte. El señor Weasly se acercó a Ron y le susurró al oido-Como estuvo la fiesta hijo?.-he.muy buena dijo Ron con un tono de voz bajísimo para que su madre no escuchara.-Que bueno y como estuvieron las chicas campeon, con cuantas estuviste en la fiesta?-agregó el señor Weasly. A Ron se le puso la cara roja y muy nervioso dijo- Un.una sola lo que pasa es que habían muchos hombres en la fista y eso redujo las posibilidades de.tu ya sabes-Dijo Ron muy nervioso.  
  
La señora Weasly dejó su equipaje en la habitación, mientras el padre de Ron seguía haciendole preguntas que incomodaban mucho a Ron, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta de eso.Todos pasaron a la mesa a cenar, parecían muy alegres y al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a dormir. Harry y Hermione durmieron en la habitación de Ron junto con él (que habrá pasado ahí j aja no quiero ni imaginarlo jajaj) Fred y George durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos, en unos pocos minutos todo era silencio absoluto en la casa.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Hola j aja ja espero que les guste eso es lo tipico que ocurre despues de una fiesta la mala y cansadora tarea de limpiar pero con magia quien no lo hace. Bueno esto lo escribí por que solo me lo han contado algunas personas j aja ja. Y desde que leí Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban mi idolo número uno es Sirius Black es muy bakan. Me estoy volviendo un adicto a HP, y el final de este libro es muy bueno yo estaba emocionado leyendo no podía creer lo que decía.  
  
Saludos a todos y un beso (solo para las mujeres) para los hombres un apretón de mano nada mas j aja ja y NO A LA GUERRA QUE SE PUDRA BUSH Y QUE VIVA SIRIUS BLACK.  
IFRIT LEONHEART........... 


End file.
